Peoples of Atlas
The Purelakers Telarians Lower class Telarians are simple merchants, fishermen, and explorers - all sport variations of hides and tunics that suit their profession. Religious Purelakers tend to adorn themselves in clothing woven from the leaves and fibers of plants and trees. High-class Telarians are lords, politicians, and ship captains, who dress in regal coats and appear well-groomed. Purelakers in the northern towns dress in thicker hides and heavy furs to protect against the cold of the Snowglades. Dunsmoor The Dunsmoor are an offshoot of Purelakers who traveled east and established The Crossing - therefore they share many of the same physical attributes. Dunsmoor who reside in The Crossing are largely traders, shipbuilders, hunters, or soldiers - Hunters dress in more primitive hides and clothing suited for traversing the vast savannahs. Soldiers are armored in iron variants. Devshirites Devshirites are another offshoot of the Purelakers. As the more intellectual, scientifically-minded group, they are largely alchemists, researchers, and tinkerers - and dress fairly high-class, appropriate to their professions. The soldiers of the Wraithhold, known as the Wraithguard, sport dark-colored smelted armor with visors that cover their faces. Due to the extended exposure of the rift beneath Devshire, many Devshirites are beginning to be subjected to physical mutations of varying severity. The Vantians The Vantians were once barbaric nomads who roamed the desert, until a powerful warlord named Karag Eastwind united them and formed the Vantian Empire. Now an established power on Atlas, the Vantians resemble the Roman Empire, though they still hark back to their barbaric and war-like tendencies. They control the largest supply of gold on Atlas, and thus many of their weapons and armor are made of gold variants. Physically, Vantians are tan-skinned and light-haired, due to generations of exposure to sun in the mesa and deserts. The Shen A mysterious and ancient race of arcanists, the Shen have become notoriously isolationist as of late. Having undergone a massive rift spell that warped the Grey Isles from tropical islands to mushroom lands, the Shen appear pale-skinned with bright (sometimes glowing) eyes - though many cover themselves in large robes and/or hoods. Nearly all Shen hold a staff or wand with them. Shen traders dress in more traditional hides, though often dyed in typical Shen purple or red colors. The Cirilians Until recently (the last few decades) Cirilia has been a colony of the Vantian Empire. Cirilians therefore share many physical attributes with Vantians, though over the years they have begun dressing and grooming more proper and upscale, adopting the merchant class upkeep of the Telarians and Dunsmoor. In its prime, Cirilia was a very wealthy merchant hub (home to the Cirilian Gold Rush) - now, nearly bankrupt, many Cirilians are clinging to what’s left of their ancestors’ wealth. Cirilian soldiers dress in modified Vantian armor, customized over the years to be more representative of their Goldwatch environment. The Yukrovians Yukrovia boasts Atlas’ largest collection of writers and artists. Once a nomadic highland people, the Yukrovians are now well-dressed artists, poets, and merchants. Confined to the single city-state of Yukrovia (following the bloody Battle of the Blue Valley), these northerners are content in slowly building their claim on Atlas, as well as acting as intermediaries in the quest for peace amongst the Atlian nations. The Valderkal The Valderkal are an ancient race of dwarves that are allied to no one civilization in particular - they are sworn to protect the land of Atlas. Many Valderkal belong to an ancient sect of paladins, The Order, which guards the land through the far-reaching Valderkal Tunnels (only accessible by the dwarves themselves.) Valderkal sport high-quality smelted armors of many varieties, often draped over with white or light-colored robes and cloths. Many Valderkal wear face-covering visors or large, ornate helms. The Pirates of Zarakam The Pirates of Dead Man’s Cove are a collection of thieves and murderers from all civilizations. Their physical attributes are representative of their home regions, though nearly everyone in the pirate city has adopted the tropical attire of the Zarakam Jungle - patched-together tunics and stolen weapons to complete the pirate aesthetic. The Timberland Tribes Little is known of the six tribes that inhabit the Timberlands, as they are notorious for staying hidden from outsiders they do not wish to confer with. However, when the tribes must discuss matters that affect their people as a whole, they meet at the central mountaintop location known as Ayeli-Odalvi. The Salvagers An offshoot of the Devshirites, the Salvagers' taste for ectoplasm has slowly driven their people mad. Shunned by their counterparts at the Wraithhold, the Salvagers took to their floating junk ship known as Reektall. Recently, the ship has crashed against an island in the Ancient Glade - however instead of repairing the ship, they've used the supplies they dredge up from the glade to expand Reektall onto dry land. The Naurulians Newcomers to the world stage, the Naurulians arrived upon this world via the Obelisk, and quickly went to work establishing themselves as a neutral power on Atlas. Acting as a beacon for refugees of other lost worlds, the Naurulians are an amalgamation of races and civilizations from various worlds. Nauru is led by the four Elders, who each act as an emissary to the world's other major civilizations. The Jhanondi A peaceful order of monks who have only ever inhabited the small islands of Pahutanga and Motu Momona. After the volcanic eruption of Pahutanga, the remaining Jhanondi have migrated entirely to Motu Momona, where they live out their days in solidarity, enjoying the most fertile farmland on all of Atlas. The Dravidians A subsect of the ancient Vantians whose belief in the war-averse sea goddess Savarunda, resulted in their exile and pilgrimage to the island atoll of the Windswept Isles. Few have seen a sign of the Dravidians in recent years, as the Isles have endured worsening tropical storms that have slowly eroded its prismarine cliffs.